Saving the Ancient
by Tifa's7thHeaven
Summary: Is there really a way to revive Aeris? Sometimes, things aren't always what they seem to be.


10/06/05

_"The things that one most wants to do are the things that are probably most worth doing."_

_ - Winifred Holtby_

Cloud stood at the edge of the lake, holding a motionless Aeris. Slowly, he began to submerge into the lake, the winter breeze nipping at his face. Once he reached the middle of the lake, he paused in hesitation, then slowly released the girl's body. She began to sink down to the dark depths of the ocean. The fog swirled around him as if it were alive and trying desperately to make him reclaim the body, encouraging him not to give up on her. As Cloud peered down, he could barely see the body. He knew it was too late. And then there was one.

Cloud lay on his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. Then he slightly jerked his head to the side. Then to the right. By now he was squirming in discomfort, trying to swat the memory away. Then he bolted upright in a mad rush to burst out the word he despised the most.

"Sephiroth!"

Becoming aware of his surroundings, he now swung his legs over the edge of the bed and buried his head into his hands.

"Having bad dreams again?"

Cloud lifted his head up to see Tifa, the only girl he had to come to for help. Or had he come to her for something else? Was it that Tifa was the real person he had his eye on all these years? Then why was he having these dreams?

His mind was full of racing questions that he decided to push them all aside for the moment to take in what was happening.

"How about some breakfast? You haven't eaten in days?"

Cloud gave a half nod, then watched Tifa walk down the hall and into the bar. Then after a while, he got up and walked followed Tifa into her bar. He plopped himself down on a stool and watched as Tifa swiftly moved through the bar, preparing scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. He was amazed. He had never watched Tifa prepare anything, despite all the days he had spent in her bar. No wonder she was world famous.

"Tifa?" Cloud managed to say in a muffled whisper.

Tifa turned and slid the plate down the counter to where Cloud was situated. Cloud looked down at his plate and fiddled with his fork. Then he looked up and for a quick second, his eyes met Tifa's. Tifa smiled.

"When will you be back?"

Shock struck Cloud's face at what Tifa said.

"How did you know?"

"I remember that look. You're eyes are always like that when you're thinking about Aeriss."

Cloud overcame the shock and took a bite of his eggs then put his fork down and looked back up at Tifa.

"Yeah, I want to go look for a way to revive her. I think I might have pin-pointed the location."

"Right. Well...good luck."

"Actually, uh...I wanted you to come this time."

"Really?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, let's do it together."

"I guess Barret could watch Marlene for a while..." Tifa finally said.

"You better not. Remember what happened last time?" Cloud chuckled.

"Ughhh, don't remind me. I was scrubbing crayon marks off the walls for three days straight." Tifa complained wincing at the memory.

Tifa propped her head up on her arm, leaning on the counter, and began to think of who to call to watch Marlene. Then they both said the answer at once.

"Yuffie!"

"Yuffie, at your service! Who's calling?...Tifa! Who nice of you to call!...Hmmm...babysitting, huh? Sure why not!...No, it's my pleasure. Now, let's talk about pay..."

The phone hung up.

"Hmph! Big meanie! All I wanted was pay!"

"That crosses Yuffie off our list. Geez, it's so hard to find a baby-sitter!"

Tifa set the phone down on the counter and went back to thinking. Then Vincent walked through the door and came to a stop in front of Cloud.

"Cloud, I..." he began.

"Vincent! Do you think you could watch Marlene for a couple of day? Great! Thanks!" Tifa cut in.

"Hey, Wait!"

"Then, we're all set, Cloud. We can leave tomorrow!"

Cloud nodded and exited the bar. Tifa picked up his dirty dish and vanished into the back room.

"What did I get myself into?" Vincent complained to himself.

**More chapters to come soon! **


End file.
